Charizard And Ash: Chapter 1 The Humping Forest
by colemanlanier1
Summary: when pikachu was giving to prof. oak for research and ash is left with charizard and chimchar charizard has feelings for ash but gets lost in the humping forest after flying away from himhe meets machoke and wekk read to find out


Charizard And Ash

As we all know ash and charizard have been partners for a long time. pikachu was with prof. oak because he needed to do teasting. it was hard for ash to deal with not having pikachu for a long time. he had pokemon left but only charizard, chimchar that he caught because he wanted to raise it again for some reasion. charizard had been comforting to ash almost loving. charizard haddnt been there all the time he was out in the forest having sex with other male pokemon. he lovwed it but wanted to tame ashes ass with his dick. when ever he was around ash he starded acting suductive but it didnt work. one night he was in the forest and found some pills, they where blue and green he put some of them in his mouth. later it was morning he felt weird he got up and streched and yawned loudly. he standed up straght and looked down the pills where found they where gone. he turned around to see a catterpie bouncing away. hey give me those! charizard demanded. no way i found these. catterpie replied sticking up his middle finger and bouncing into the woods. damn mothe... charizard starded to say buit was cut off but ash touching him. charizard whats wrong? ash asked. charizard was surprized and his dick starded to grow, he tried to hide it but ash saw it. charizard was a lady charizard here?. ash asked. no. charizard said but ash didnt speak pokemon. ash sat next to him and stared at him hardly charizards dick grew bigger it was now 12 inchs. charizard whats wrong?. ash asked but charizard while still standing flew away. ash when to town to try to find him he passed alot of pokemon but his priority was charizard. he was lonely and wanted charizard to stay. charizard landded in a big forest he looked around and saw no life at first but he saw movement a couple mins later it was a machoke. well hi there. said the machoke he was wearing speedo underwear. hi do u need some thing? charizard asked walking around. well do u know where u are? machoke asked. well no but can u tell me im kindda lost. asked charizard sitting on a stump. you are in hump forest. machoke replied. whats hump forest mean. cahrizard asked knowing he would like the answer. well all the pokemon are male here. machoke said. charizard got a lil horny but he had alot away to go. go on. charizard said crossing his legs. okay so he all have sex with eachother so to put in fast text where all gay here. machoke said it looked like he wanted some from charizard. okay that sounds nice. charizard said he could see machokes cock wanted attention. it was trobing and charizard was almost fully horny. are u the charizard doing male pokemon in the forest about 3 towns over from here? machoke asked. yea i am so. charizard replied. so i wanna get fucked and fuck you. machoke said puilling down his speedo and revealing his monster cock. omg. charizard though to himself. like what u see. machoke asked. charizard only could knodd in a slow motion. okay suck it. machoke said. okay after that you suck mine okay? charizard asked. yea that sounds great. machoke said he walked over to chaizard and got on top of the stump. charizard grabbed his dick and started licking it machoke got charizard off the stump and on to his knees machoke sat down on the stump and leanned back a lil. charizard stated to suck the tip of his cock and lisend to machokes moanning. oh yea go faster. machoke said grabbing charizards hair and moanning loudder. charizard was now scuking have of machokes 12 inch cock and having a nice rythem too. oh...yea...go...go...go...faster! machoke said in pleaser. charizard nwas now sucking machokes whole cock and sucking it faster than needed. im...im... im...gonna ...cum ...sooon. machoke said while lieing down on the stump and sweating. charizard started to tease machokes head of his cock by licking only it. machokes cock began to swell and get hardder. charizard stopped. why you stop. machoke asked. hold on. charizard said still holding machokes cock he waited till it stop swelling and started sucking it faster. ohhhhh...imm...im...CUMMING! machoke screamed. the hot seed entered charizard mouth and he holded it there for a couple seconds then swollowed it whole. machoke was painting and sweating hard. okay your turn. charizard said. o...okay hold on i have to rest. machokes cock began to shrink to small and he pulled his speedo back up. okay i ready. charizard got horny and revealed his cock. machoke starded sucking it wildly as he put it in his mouth and starded sucking it rapidly. charizard colapts to the groung and machoke starded sucking hardder charizard moanned loud and moanned super loud the whole forest heard it. oh...your ...pretty...great...yourself. charizard said while machoke was sucking. machokes cock got hornny again and charizards ass whas wide open he stuck his cock up charizards ass and charizard screamed in pain and pleaser what...are...you...doing.. charizard said. machoke took charizards dick out of his mouth and said having some fun. us machokes have manny loads aday and need them to be in someone or something so dea with it im almost done anyway then its your turn. charizard smiled he knew that his cock plus other pokemon's cum mean hat his dick would get bigger. it was special. machoke blew his load in charizard and collapst to the ground. charizard stood up grabbed some of machokes cum from his ass ad wiped all over his own dick. it began to grow and grow it was now a size 15 cock and it was very bummpy. okay now feel true pain. charizard said while he stuck his dick in machoke. OMG! machoke screammed hand charizard hummped him till he cummed all in and over machoke.


End file.
